


Divide and Conquer

by Just_Yaoi_Things_13



Category: Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: Blackwall and Josephine were Gonna Get Together, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mai and Ang wouldn’t Have It, Major Pranking, More tags to be added, Two Inquisitors, they’re twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Yaoi_Things_13/pseuds/Just_Yaoi_Things_13
Summary: It isn’t too hard to tell them apart.  Sometimes.  They aren’t exactly identical, but they did look an awful lot alike.  Ang’s horns curled downwards, while Mai’s curled up.  Mai’s eyes were light blue with a hazel ring, while Ang’s were hazel with a light blue ring.One thing that made them exactly alike, however, was their shared talent for pranking, scheming, and feigned innocence whenever they were caught messing with anyone.Like how they managed to break Josephine and Blackwall apart and keep the pieces for themselves.
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Iron Bull, Female Inquisitor/Blackwall | Thom Rainier, Female Inquisitor/Josephine Montilyet, Lace Harding/Sera
Kudos: 1





	Divide and Conquer

”On the ramparts, southeast.”

”Again? How many dates is this?”

Mai ducked into cover just as her camouflage wore off, sighing in relief when neither of them noticed her tall, lean form beside them. ”Three.”

Ang sighed. ”You still like her, don’t you?”

”Why? You into him?”

It’d been a few weeks since Haven, and the twins were still getting used to being ”important,” as Sera put it. As always, they were inseparable, one never more than five or six feet away from the other.

Still, neither of them wanted to lead. They preferred to mess with anyone and everyone, join Sera for pranks, and get shit-faced at the tavern. The Darkspawn douchebag could wait, they had their priorities.

* * *

”Care for a stroll?” Mai asked, looking down at Josephine.

”A tour? Should I fetch a steward, or..?”

”That.. isn’t exactly what I had in mind.” Mai sighed and traced her fingers along one of her horns. ”A stroll. Just us.”

”Oh. I-I.. suppose I could use some fresh air.”

* * *

Ang watched Blackwall whittle away at a rocking griffon, blushing a little bit when he noticed her.

”Oh, this? Something to keep the hands busy.” he said, returning his attention to the griffon.


End file.
